


Planning Ahead

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [55]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Morbie finally requests for time offThe boys sit and plan out ideas for the time offThe conversation turns a little more dirty and a few things get negotiatedA little skittishly, they get carried out later on that night





	Planning Ahead

Michael was grinning at the pamphlets getting left around. Resorts, tourist sites, vacation packets. He couldn't wait for his time off. “Jarvis, any suggestions?” They were still months away from his scheduled time off but still, it was always good to plan ahead.

“Sir has suggested Las Vegas... I would recommend not going there.”

He couldn't stop giggling, “He, he is really wanting us to tie the knot isn't he?”

“He may have mentioned having anything that you might have need for in one place.”

“What's Parker's take on it?”

“He... might have squealed...”

Michael smirked, “Ask him how he feels about going.”

“He's already mentioned great interest in going, sir.”

Michael smirked, pulling up the info on his accounts and poking through them. “Hmm, how much should I plan for?”

“I would recommend asking someone other than Sir, he will most likely say 'a few million'.”

Michael smirked as he checked some plans for the trip, “Any recommendations J?”

“I would recommend any shows bought in advanced, as it will be tourist season when you arrive.”

He nodded as he smirked at the shows, “J, should I set up Cirque du soleil?”

“I'm sure Peter would enjoy it, and it shouldn't be as taxing on your hearing as, say, a concert might.”

“Hmmm, what should I pack?”

“The essentials, of course, and anything you may wish to surprise him with.”

Michael sighed when he heard the elevator door, “Hey.”

“Oh there he is,” Peter smiled as he rushed over and jumped onto the couch with him, “This opposite shift thing is really annoying.”

“I'm stuck on nights until they find someone else, even then I still could be.”

“At least you have time off scheduled! Jarvis how long until it starts?”

Michael flailed, “Don't answer that. It's not finalized on the start date, only that it's in been requested for 2 months out. They still have to find someone to cover the shifts before they give me the dates.”

Peter flopped onto the couch next to him, “So, any plans yet?”

“I was thinking Vegas, maybe.”

Peter's eyes lit up, “Ooooooo Tony says I have to go at least once in my life, but he won't take me.”

“There's only oh so much he's willing to corrupt you.” Michael cracked up when he heard the little amused crackle from Jarvis, “Buuuut- I was, kinda thinking, maaabyyyy finally saying 'I do'.”

Peter's eyes went wide, “Really?”

“Well, I know we were thinking of having a little celebration with the family and everything but, we could always have a celebration with everyone even if we don't have the ceremony here.” Michael stretched his arms behind the couch yawning as he signed, 'before go' to Jarvis.

Peter was biting his lip as he thought about it, “I want May, and Tony there at least.”

“We've got plenty of time to plan, I just wanted to mention that it's an option.”

Michael blinked at the soft, “They have been informed, sir,” before grinning at Peter continuing to mumble additions he'd love to have for the little ceremony.

“It all sounds good,” he smiled as he hugged him, “I work, don't I?”

“Yeah... Damnit.”

Michael smirked at the purring, “Were you thinking of fun stuff for us to do?”

“Always.”

“Hm, have you done any new shopping?”

Peter bit his lip, “Maybe.”

“Anything I should know about?”

Peter's eyes went a little dreamy, “I think I found something I want but I've gotta order it from outa country... It's annoying to wait for it.”

“What's that?”

“I found my depth trainer,” he bounced, the purring getting even louder, “I went with 2 inches wide, I figured it's usable even if I don't wanna use big toys but still wanna feel it up in there.”

“Not bad, little bit of a stretch but nothing to worry about. How long is it?”

Peter was blushing, caught in that adorable embarrassed/excited middle ground Michael just adored seeing him in. “It's, um about 27 inches long?”

“27 inches long?”

“Yeah, and it's supposed to be soft and flexible, it's designed to help train you for deep penetration. I can't wait for to get here!”

“Just... be easy with it, okay?”

“I know, I know, you are going to be all kindsa involved when it comes in. But, I also got a few more interesting things.”

“Such as?”

“A few things, most of them would distract you from work.”

“Ah, that's why you're being so secretive. You've got a surprise in mind.”

“Well, I know if we get into show and tell, you'd be late for work.”

“Alright, but, I think I should punish my baby boy for keeping secrets.”

Peter licked his lips, a blush showing on his cheeks, “How would Daddy punish me?”

“Go get your rocket toy, and your cock ring.”

Peter's eyes went wide as he whimpered, “But, Daddy has to go to work soon, I don't wanna... I don't wanna hurt it.”

“Do you have a cage then?”

Peter's head ducked down as he watched him with wide eyes, finally nodding, “Yes.”

“I thought so,” he grinned, “Go get Daddy the toy and cage. And be a good boy and prep yourself while you're at it.”

Peter sat up, eyes watching him, “On one condition.”

Michael blinked, sitting back, “What condition?”

“Daddy fucks me when he gets home.”

“You know I can literally drop when I get home. I- I don't wanna promise that and not know if I'll even be conscious long enough to remember that promise.”

“Then promise I can use Daddy's cock after he gets home?”

Michael thought about it, rubbing his eyes, “I don't know how I'll react to that stimulation if I'm actually out.”

Peter nodded, leaning over to kiss his cheek, “For the record, Daddy can use anything of mine while I sleep, except my mouth, choking hazard.”

Michael smirked, “I'm not gonna lie, I want to, but... just, check in with me if I come in and try to pass out. I might still be good with it but I won't know until I get back.”

Peter nodded, smiling at him as he kissing him before rushing off to their bedroom, “No cage? Just the toy?”

Michael smirked, holding up his arms and hugging him, running his hands down to his ass to feel the toy shift, “My good boy. Jarvis, keep track of how many times he come from that, please?”

Peter's eyes widen, “Would you like to record it?”

“As much as I would, I want to not think of Tony discovering that. The random number data is bad enough.”

“It will be located on private drives, sir, should you like to.”

Peter giggled and moaned, “Can I, can I bounce on Daddy's knee? Just, until he has to go to work?”

“Baby boy, if I do that I'm not going to stay soft.”

“I'll suck Daddy's cock, like a good boy.”

“So fucking tempting...” Michael shifted him over to make him straddle the arm of the couch, “Be a good boy, show Daddy how you would do it?”

“Daddy still won't stay soft if I do.”

“I will, because I need to leave for work and Jarvis will record it for me if you say it's okay.”

“Daddy isn't going to stay soft,” Peter was grinning, “He's going to think about it.”

“Yeah, and he's going to watch it when he can, and hopefully even get to enjoy it when he gets home.”

Peter grinned, “Can I use other toys if I let Jarvis record a video for Daddy?”

“Baby you can use whatever you want, just... nothing, nothing that can cause bleeding okay? Not my kink.”

Peter laughed, “I'd never intentionally do that to you.”

“Oh, um, make a high sign, meaning stop recording, a safeword signal, okay?”

“Why would I need that?”

“Because this, this might be a permanent feature, I want a fail safe 'stop' for it in case one of us requests recordings and the other says no and is unable to speak.”

“Okay,” Peter smiled, nuzzling Michael, “Doesn't Daddy have to go to work.”

“Yes, yes he does. Be a good boy, and clean up after playing with your toys.”

Peter leaned close, the purring loud enough Michael had to moan as he kissed him, “Can't wait for Daddy to get home.”

“Neither can I.”

Michael didn't know how he got through the day, but he did, even with the little smirks when thoughts of what Peter was doing back at home kept popping into his head. When he finally shuffled in from shift, he mumbled a greeting before shuffling to their room. It took him several tries before his eyes finally stayed open to see Peter curled up in bed, he smiled sleepily as he crawled in, humming as he nuzzled his cheek, “Jarvis, how long has he been out?”

“Quite awhile, sir. I am surprised that didn't wake him up.”

“Mhm,” he flopped onto his back, grumbling as he started undoing the buttons on his shirt, shifting to to stand so he can drop his clothes on the floor before finally flopping down onto the bed. “J, when Peter wakes up, let him know I want him to fuck me, even if I don't wake up.”

“Alright, sir. I will inform him the moment he's awake.”

“Thanks J,” he mumbled as his eyes fell closed and refused to open.

“Morbie,” Michael felt his senses kick in, feeling and hearing the purring, suddenly aware of the body straddling him and the distant feeling of kisses on his face. “J, he said...”

“He consented to it, sir, I will play back the recording if you'd like.”

“But, he said, even if he's out. He, he said to check in with him when he got back.”

Michael tried to pull himself closer to consciousness, his mind seemed to want him to stay in the dark middle ground between wake and sleep, Sleep paralysis, his damn brain whispered to him. Great, he couldn't tell Parker this is exactly what he wanted.

He would have whimpered when he heard his own voice played back, moaned when he felt Peter shifting against him, touch felt so distant in this state. “Okay, um, J... I, I wanna record it, in case I do something he doesn't want to happen again, did he mention anything about that?”

Fuck yes, his brain screamed at him, the body straddling him suddenly came into detailed focus, a soft 'oh' whispered out from it. He felt the vibration in his chest and could have cried in relief, thank fuck for mating response. “I would say he's very interested in that idea, sir.” Jarvis was getting all sorts of praise whenever this was done, he earned it.

“Oh, um, okay, okay,” Michael would have smiled, but the body straddling him pulled away, he wanted to whine, growl, thrust, anything but his body was completely out of order, all save the distant annoying throbbing in his cock. The body came back, straddling him, nipping at his chest and neck, “I'mma prep you, then I'm going to fuck you.”

Fuck yes, his mind screamed, wanting desperately to say it, but he couldn't even get his fingers to twitch. He just hoped Peter didn't stop, he knew his lover could go for several rounds before he was sated and with how distant and hazy his sense of touch was, he prayed he'd let him enjoy every one. Something slender slid into him, making him wish he could squirm, while something wrapped around his cock, making his focus go distant at the wet sucking. This, he liked this, this hazy middle ground, able to let it be and enjoy, enjoy it all without the 'too much', 'too loud', yes... Michael felt the orgasm as if it was a fact stated in his brain, a distant spike of pleasure the feel of his body sinking deeper into that sleep haze while his brain just unfocused enough he barely heard ,”I'm not even in you yet, and you love this don't you?”

Fuck, yes, fuck, yes, Michael's mind repeated along with, Don't stop. Please, just let him take what he wants and not back down. Michael got over stimulated so easily from orgasm, Peter always pulled back and let him rest, please don't do it now, the 'too much' was so distant his mind just zoned out as he felt him press into him, spreading him wider. “Fuuuuck, shit, I don't think I prepped you enough,” Michael actually thought he felt a tear slip down his cheek when Peter slipped back out, fingers reaching back in, a hard press to his prostate actually caused a tension reflex to trigger, making Peter still, “Morbie, you awake?”

Yes, no, yes, no, just fuck please just fuck me.

“I believe he is in fact aware, sir, whether or not he's consciously capable of response doesn't seem apparent.”

Jarvis, please, don't scare him talking like that, want this want this, want- Michael felt himself pulled down the bed, “He feels me doing this?”

“His heart rate is elevated, he's aware of the physical stimuli.”

Fuck yes I am, please just.... fuck me before this 'middle ground' awareness fades, please.

“So, that little jerk?”

“Physical response to sudden pleasurable stimuli, it appears.”

“Okay, so I didn't hurt him.”

Michael felt his legs spread and settled on the floor as kisses pressed against his chest. Shit, the stimuli was getting less a distant presence and turning to a point of focus. He felt himself slip back deeper as Peter settled something vibrating against his crotch, leaning over the bring that rapid thumping heartbeat back into focus, “I'm going to fuck you now, okay? Just, if you can, tell me when I need to stop.”

When I need to stop, Michael suddenly felt everything so distant after that, calm, relaxed, Peter wasn't going to stop until he wanted to, “It seems he's very comfortable with that idea, sir. His heart rate has returned to the calm state.”

“Oh? Was that the problem?”

“It appears so, sir.”

“I don't want to disappoint then, do I Morbie,” Michael felt the so distant breath against his ear as he felt Peter push into him again, his breath getting ragged quickly, “Fuck, not going to last, so pliant, so fucking ah ah,” Michael just floated, enjoying the endless slick pushing and pulling inside his body, the random twitches when Peter sunk into him just right, before he felt his legs lifted up, then his kept twitching, Peter was hitting his prostate with every thrust, grunting and slamming into him over and over. “Fuck, you love this don't you Morbie?”

You have no idea, he felt an orgasm happen, distant rush of endorphins, the distant feeling of Peter thrusting into him harder, the hyper awareness of the heavy breathing against his chest as he caught his breath, “Good for round two?”

Michael must have inhaled hard before he felt him thrust once before stopping, “J, he still good?”

“He seems more stressed by the fact that you've stopped. His hear rate is elevating now.”

Peter thrusting began again, “And now?”

“Calming and stabilizing at a restful pace, sir.”

“Fuck, okay, I'm gonna keep going then, Morbie, until Jarvis says you're stressed by it or I tap out, okay?”

Michael just drifted, the endorphins seemed to have an effect on his brain in this state because it was harder to focus, to be aware of the body currently panting in his ear, pressed hard against his chest, driving deep into him over and over again. Peter gasped in his ear, Michael felt himself twitching hard, “Fuck you get off on this so easily,” Peter's voice was at the point of being so distant, it actually sounded like he was whispering, “Fuck, you really do get off so easily. I can't wait to show you this. Fuck, can we do this again? Jarvis says you're aware, I hope you can remember this. I need to ask some things, what we can and can't do with this because fuck... Am I over stimulating you? Is this why you're shooting so quick?”

Michael thought he heard Jarvis' voice but he finally drifted to the point of passing out, moaning at the wonderful dream of Peter settled between his legs, kissing him and loving him throughout the night.

 

 


End file.
